Love or War
by InuYashaGrl4ever
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha split up after a silly fight. Kagome has plans on getting InuYasha back, but does she take them too far? This is my first FanFic tell me what you think please! :D


****Chapter 1**** Jealousy or Hate?  
  
This is my first fanfiction so tell me your reviews when you are done reading it.  
  
InuYasha and Kogume were walking down a field together and talking. Kagome had her bike by her side as usual and was going on lecturing InuYasha too.   
  
"Why can't you just tell me the truth every now and then!"  
  
"What do you mean tell you the truth?! What do you THINK I've been doing?! You are so foolish Kagome!"  
  
"Me foolish?! Ha... at least when you hit something I say you did good not 'ha, I've seen better shots in a doctors office.'"  
  
"Whatever Kagome, if you have such a problem then why don't you leave me and go for another human!"  
  
"You know what, then fine... maybe I should!"  
  
And with that Kagome got onto her bike and pedaled off angrily as fast as she could, InuYasha just standing there in disbelief.   
  
"Hmph, I'm better off without her. She'll come back, she needs me." He continued to walk on his own till he got to the well that linked Kagome and his time together and sat on the edge. In the distance he saw a fox like creature running towards him.  
  
"Oh great... now what?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!! COME QUICKLY!!!" Shippo screamed as she ran being chased by a frog like demon.  
  
"What's the matter shippo... afraid of frogs now? It only seemed like a while ago you were chasing me!" The frog demon bounded off after her, with increased size. He shot his tongue towards her and shot a sticky substance from it at her. She stumbled as it hit her and bound her to the ground leaving her fur stuck.  
  
"What are you doing! You just ruined my fur! OOOOhhh you... you... toad you will pay for that! FOX MAGIC!" Suddenly she appeared to grow five times her normal size and her eyes glared red. The frog skidded and stopped as he started going backwards in fear.   
  
"yeah yeah... like I said... you are free to go! I was just playing with you! No need to kill me now! I'm outta here!" He bounded off in fear back to the bog he was in.  
  
"Jerk... Anyways... InuYasha... you won't believe what I just saw!"  
  
"What... what?!" InuYasha looked at her concerned... knowing she was not one to go and track him down for stupid things.  
  
"Your brother... he has a girl friend!" Shippo said, and then looked down.  
  
"Really? Why do you seem to care though?" InuYasha said then smirked showing his fangs. "ooohhh... Shippo doesn't happen to have a crush now do you?" He said teasingly as he pinched her cheeks. Shippo turned around and smacked him and InuYasha grabbed at the red mark across his face. "No need to get so defensive about it! Geesh, I was just playing around with you."  
  
"For your information I only wanted to inform you that I think Kagome is cheating on you with your brother. But if you want to go around and tease me see if I care." Shippo turned and started to bound off till InuYasha jumped in front of her enraged.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BROTHER?!"  
  
"Well... I saw her and your brother walking in the woods and she kept real close to his side and they both kept smiling at eachother. Than, he grabbed her hand and walked hand and hand with her. She just kept blushing and giggling. Sounds like she likes him." Shippo turned back poking at him. InuYasha just sat there though and looked away angry.  
  
"Well... it don't matter, she left me anyways... HA! I'm better off without her!" His ears prick up as he hears the familiar giggle comming closer.  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot to mention they are comming this way. Hehe... umm... I didn't know you were so upset about it, maybe I should just..." she started to back off.  
  
"OH NO YOU DONT! YOU GET BACK HERE SHIPPO!" He grabbed her by her neck and plopped her down next to him.  
  
"Geesh, I didn't know you and Kagome were so mad... I think you are just jealous now that she left you." InuYasha flashed her a daring look to keep going and Shippo froze.  
  
Out of the woods came Kagome surely with InuYashas full demon brother. She saw InuYasha and smirked as she held his brothers hand tighter.  
  
"Oh thank you so much for being so kind as to walk me here." She smiled as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
"It is no problem for such a beautiful girl."  
  
"Wow... a real HONEST guy." She looked over at InuYasha who had his ears pricked up intently listening. Then he cleared his throat and his brother turned to look at him.   
  
"Ohh... if it isn't the half breed brother of mine. What is the matter? Have you lost your girl? Do not worry, for she has been found and will be in better hands now." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and smiled agreeing with him, but keeping her eyes on InuYasha, who only kept his eyes shut tightly, grinding his teeth and his ears flickering in anger.  
  
"Take that back now... I will not let Kagome go that easily." InuYasha said, grabbing his Tetsigua. Shippo started to back up again, and then decided to stay and watch after InuYasha flashed her another daring look.  
  
"Very well then... if you wish to battle you half breed you know you will lose, so I will easily keep her." Kagome now just stood there looking guilty not sure what to do. She gulped and looked at InuYasha who was ready to die for her.  
  
"What should I do..." she whispered to herself.  
  
Ok... tell me your opinion and I will write more to it later I hope! 


End file.
